Bust Your Windows
Bust Your Windows is a song featured in the episode Acafellas. It was sung by Mercedes Jones after she broke Kurt Hummel's car window with a rock. Kurt told her that he was in love with someone else and Mercedes got really angry about this. The Cheerios sung back-up and and Brittany and Santana were seen with the rest of the Cheerios. It is originally performed by Jazmine Sullivan from the album Fearless.' ' Lyrics I bust the windows out your car And though it didn’t mend my broken heart Ill probably always have these ugly scars but right now I don’t care about that part. I bust the windows out your car After I saw you looking right at her I didn’t wanna but I took my turnI’m glad I did it cuz you had to learn I must admit it helped a little bit To think of how you'd feel when you saw it I didn’t know that I had that much strength But I’m glad you see what happens when You see you cant just play with peoples feelings Tell them you love them and don’t mean it you’ll probably say that it was juvenile But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha, ha I bust the windows out ya car You know I did it cuz I left my mark Wrote my initials with a crowbar And then I drove off into the dark I bust the windows out ya car ha, you should feel lucky that was all I did After 5 whole years of this bullshit Gave you all of me and you played with it I must admit it helped a little bit To think of how you'd feel when you saw it I didn’t know that I had that much strength But I’m glad you see what happens when You see you cant just play with peoples feelings Tell them you love them but don’t mean it You probably say that it was juvenile But I think that I deserve to smile Bust them windows out yo car But it don’t come back to my broken heart You could neva feel I how I felt that day Until it happens baby you don’t know pain Ooh Yeah I did it (yeah I did it) You should know it (you should kno it) I ain’t sorry (I ain’t sorry) You deserved it (you deserved it) After what you did to me (after what you did) You deserve it (you deserve it) I ain’t sorry no no ohhh(I aint sorry) You broke my heart so I broke you car You caused me pain (you caused me pain) (So I did the same) Even though what you did to me was much worse I had to do something to make you hurt Oh but why am I still crying Why am I the one who’s still crying Oh oh really hurt me baby really,really hurt me baby Hey hey hey hey hey Now watch me you Now watch me Oooh I bust the windows out your car. Critical reception Raymund Flandez of The Wall Street Journal praised Riley's rendition of "Bust Your Windows" as "showstopping". Shawna Malcom for the Los Angeles Times wrote that although "Bust Your Windows" was "over the top the emotion behind the whole thing felt appropriately real." Notes This song is one of the few fantasy numbers found in the show (similar to 'Like a Virgin ' 'I Dreamed A Dream' and 'You Keep Me Hangin' On'). Video(s) thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Acafellas Category:Season One Category:Cheerios Category:Songs Category:Dance Number Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Category:Glee Songs Category:Fantasy Number Category:Videos Category:Season One Songs Category:Auditorium